The purpose of the project is to examine the relationship between information-processing in early infancy and intellective functioning in childhood. The Stanford-Binet IQ scores of 4 to 7-year-old children are being related to their performance on habituation and discrimination-learning tasks at 4 months of age. Results obtained thus far suggest that the association between habituation rate and IQ is constrained by the type of stimulus used in habitation and the sex of the child, with girls showing stronger correlations than boys and the direction of correlation depending on the "Meaningfulness" of the stimulus. Given the difficulties inherent in relating process and outcome variables, the data hold promise for the development of a behavioral assay of cognitive deficit early in life.